


Forget

by piperpro2005



Category: The Flip Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: “It’s only a dream...you’ll forget about it in a matter of time”That’s what they all say...how can one truly forget the past?Especially if that past seems to be following them when they least expect it...





	Forget

_ “Now now my little rose. If you would just stop squirming so much and stay still this wouldn’t nearly hurt as much…” _

A calming but demanding voice said to the chained up little girl. Sitting on hard stone ground. Frightened. Tears streaming down the little girl's cheeks. She looked down at her tattered self. What seems like an IV tube stuck from her right arm. And...blood

Lots...and lots...of blood. Most of it being her own. A river of crimson stood out from her own body. And pain...all she could feel...was pain. She looked back up at the figure, a maliciously grinning woman holding a syringe and aiming it near the child neck...her mother this was.

“But...i-it hurts mama...it hurts so much...I-I don’t want to do this anymore…” The poor child cried out. The woman rolled her eyes as the syringe touched the girls neck...and then…

Her eyes shot open. Sybil's body shot up as she screamed. She looked around her...she was in a bedroom...Despite her heavy breathing she sighed. It was a dream...just a nightmare...it was only a nightmare. She looked to her side, Cora looked like she was about to fall off her bed. She wonders how she’s able to sleep so soundly here sometimes.

Sybil regained a bit of strength to finally stand up and walk. Perhaps a drink of water will do fine right now...that’s usually how she feels better in this case...She walked out into the lounge, thankful that nobody was around though a feeling of dread went through her body. She grabbed a cup and started filling it with water when a voice was heard from behind her.

“Oh! Sybil! What are you doing up late?” Sybil shot herself to look backwards, taking in a sigh of relief seeing Leirsa near the end of the bar. “Are you...feeling alright? By any chance?”

“I...in fine...just a small nightmare..” she said, taking a sip of water. Leirsa walked a little closer towards her.

“Sybil...nightmares here aren’t just something to call small. If it happens it-“

“I know Leirsa...I know…” Sybil interrupted Leirsa. He stood still for a minute then nodded. “Well...I’m going back into my room.” She said, setting down the empty glass of water. And walking away.

“Oh...goodbye then…” Leirsa said, giving a slight wave. Sybil not noticing him as she walked back to her room. She was about to walk into her room again when another voice was heard behind her.

“Nightmare eh?” She turned around to see Alex inside of his room.

“Y-you could say that...I guess” Sybil said. A tired expression on her face. Alex gave her a look of ‘you wanna talk about it?’ Sybil shook her head now. “Maybe another time...It was something relating to...that.” She said, pointing to her neck and right arm. Alex gave a look of realization than waved goodbye and walked back into his own room. Sybil, giving a sigh of relief, walked back into her own. She looked beside her, Cora still looking like she’s about to fall off the bed. 

She softly chuckled to herself at that then walked back into bed. After a minute, rolled up her right arm sleeve to show a large scar that ran along her forearm. She sighed…

“...you really wanna come back...don’t you?” She said to herself. “I just don’t understand...why...why are you still following me…” Sybil said, some tears starting to form into her eyes as her fingers dug into the scar. Eventually she deeply sighed and went back to sleep. After a minute...a shadow like figure loomed over her, grinning.

_ “Because you may have escaped me once before...but I’m not done with you just yet Ms Kalgan” _


End file.
